deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nui Harime vs Green Goblin
Nui harime vs Green Goblin is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Kill la Kill vs Marvel Comics! two once proud and respected followers of science now turned Psychopathic and deranged by the very thing they once lived for, now it's time for scissor blades and pumpkin bombs to clash in this fight of insanity! Intro Wiz: Scientists don't always lead the most stable of lives in their attempts to break down the walls of the unknown and discover the unexplored, and sometimes when a certain obsession grows to far the most brilliant and fine tuned of their peers can fall short of their once true ideals and into chaos and insanity. Boomstick: and lord knows that when it comes to kooky and insane minds, these two have got one hell of a screw loose. Wiz: Nui harime, the Life Fiber forged insane little girl of Kill la Kill. Boomstick: and Green Goblin, the pumpkin bomb throwing gliding arch-nemesis of Spider Man, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Nui harime Boomstick: now by now we're all familiar with the fact that scientists can sometimes take things too far, like in the case of my brain power locing cohost here and every single scientist from any sci-fi movie. Wiz: oh my god for the last time I'm sorry I replaced your shotgun leg with a new cybernetic one, I thought you wanted one instead of that horrible excuse for a peg leg. Boomstick: yeah right Wiz, I know you were just jealous of the thing and wanted it for your own, the little guy still has nightmares over it! ''' Wiz: anyway without sugarcoating it let's face it the world of Kill la Kill is a pretty messed up one, from the abnormal findings of weapons like the scissor blades to the schools were students are literally trained to be cold blooded fighters and assassins, it's really no surprise that a scientist from this world would be a bit more intense then your run of the mill one like me. '''Boomstick: and boy oh boy does this chick have one hell of a problem when it comes to this stuff, enter in Ragyo Kiryuin, the most bat shit insane scientist and inventor that you'll ever lay eyes upon. Wiz: before her turn to crazy and mentally insane took place, Ragyo was one of the world leading geneticists of her time, her family had been the protectors of mankind for centuries and were the lead benefactor of the most powerful thing on the planet, the Life fibers, which had aided in the longevity of the planets population since the day they were discovered, unfortunately for everything the Life fibers gave there was on fatal flaw that Ragyo's family had been unable to notice. Boomstick: turns out the Life fibers were actually some kind of parasitic life form that had been tenderizing and preparing their human hosts for the right time to feed off of and use humans to their advantage like controlling a bunch of puppets on a string, and as fate would have it, the time the Life fibers activated was the same time that Ragyo had been made head of her families company and taken over the Life fiber industry, just great. Wiz: once it was time, the Life fibers took control and seized Ragyo as their primary target, feeding off of her and gaining control the Life fibers drove Ragyo mad and turned her from her once caring and helping self to a new narcissistic and completely insane type. with a whole new outlook on the world and herself Ragyo's only concern now was to become the strongest fighter ever, take control of the Life fibers and rule the planet. Boomstick: so basically every anime plot ever? Wiz: minus the Life fibers, yeah pretty much. 'Boomstick: ' Green Goblin Interlude Death battle Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles